fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia (Spirit)
|alias = The Frozen |name = Celia |race = Cursed Celestial Spirit |gender = Female |age = Immortal |hair = White |key type = Cursed |owner = Airi Chiyako |days = Everyday |affiliation = Owner |status = Active |magic = Ice Magic |key = |kanji = レリア |rōmaji = Sereria |height = 7'0 |eyes = Ruby}} Cerimiel '''(リリス): is a '''Cursed Spirit. She's currently owned by Hikari Kyoko. She utilizes Ice Magic 'Personality' Celia is one of those kinds of person that would first act cold on everything you do and would disagree with your opinion, she nevers goes down without a fight and would not choose to fail for her owner, She has been seen as a person that someone would hate if you don't know her but as soon as the person gets to know her and she starts to trust you, She would open up to him/her and be the kind of person that even if there is a disagreement would still stick with him/her and would understand you even if it was wrong but this with her past owners made her became more strict on whom she'll trust and instead chooses the people she trust. In battle, Celia is a capable spirit that freezes foe and helps her allies to fight, even if she has become intolerable at some point as her magic could potentially become a flaw to both foe and allies as she has Ice magic that could freeze but also raise the temperature of the battlefield setting her up as the main controller. Celia on her foes shows no mercy to those who dare cross her owner's path and is very hard to get to trust. 'Appearance' A being that once was a celestial spirit, Celia has a body same as those of a human but is also covered in ice, This is usually what she calls as her frozen state and she needs to stay on it to properly use her magic. Her hair is long enough to reach her knees but is braided to keep it under control and keep it at low level, instead of the usual skin color Celia due to the nature of her Magic turned her skin into a dark blue-ish color that covered most of her body this also affected the color of her lips and left her legs covered in eyes causing her to travel with eyes following on her path, try to imagine a mermaid swimming and instead change the mermaid to a regular body and ice on its feet, due to this her feet is not able to move properly and she is supported by the ice and moved by the ice. She wears a long metal that came from the celestial spirit world allowing it to increase her ability to freeze and at the same time not allow the cold to get on her despite being a being of ice. Her armor doesn't protect her from physical attack but instead from elemental attack as the area around her is able to raise the temperature high enough to freeze them. History Celia was once a being of a golden key but as her constellation fell out she instead left to turn into other places and the spirit king moved her along with other spirits to another place away from where the celestial spirits usually reside although this does still create a conversation and meeting between the two. Celia was owned by multiple owners on her life as a being from the celestial plane and the current cursed plane that helped her meet countless of owner and learn to act according to them but as of right now her current owner is Hikari Kyoko but her key along with others originally came from was from Liliana Ace, a former guild master of a now disband guild. 'Magic and Abilities' Flaw As she is a spirit, Celia has to rely on herself and her owner to keep her gate open to allow her to continue fighting. One of her flaws also is her sight, As her body is in a frozen state and relies on her magic to feel the foes that are near or far away from her, Her sight covered with an armor that originated from the Celestial Spirit World allows her to blind her sight and feel the cold around the are increasing her feeling but due to this she is counterable to high temperatures and is unable to be summoned at places in extremely hot conditions as this would cause her to become useless unless she is supported by a mage that could raise or make the place colder. Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. * Freeze! '''(フリーズ Furīzu) Celia throws a block of ice to the foe and once it hits the enemy, It quickly expands on the body with the final product locking the enemy in Ice unless it's broken by Fire or other various magic that could break the Ice. * '''Ice Floor! (氷床 Hyōshō) This includes a lot more magical power to cast as it includes freezing the area near the caster as well as freezing the foot of the Enemies sometimes even Allies on the field, It also helps to create more ways to use her Magic as the Ice is covering the area and she has more places of control. * Ice Pillar! '''( 氷柱 Tsurara) This spell actives only when the area is covered in ice, this spell functions somewhat like a punch as the Ice forms a pillar-like a shape the rises up towards the foe either knocking them back or knocking them out entirely depending on where it'll hit depends on both luck and control. * '''Ice Shield (アイスシールド Aisushīrudo) Celia creates a wall of Ice that differentiates in shape, sizes depending on the Magic power that was used to create the spell this spell blocks magical attacks but breaks it quickly afterwards but if the power is a long cast like a beam the Ice wouldn't be enough to stop the magic itself from hitting. * Ice Blast '''(アイスブラスト '''Aisuburasuto) Ice comes out from her fingers forming the shapes of spikes that hit through enemies and depending on the force and speed it hit the damage it creates varies. Trivia *Originally named after the Fallen Angel: Lilith and the Demon from the Diablo Series: Lilith. *Permission: The following users are free to edit this page by the original owner: CallMeFundanshi. Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Cursed Spirit Category:Magical creatures Category:Cursed Celestial Spirit Category:Lala's Land